Uncovered Feelings
by Rai Huang
Summary: IchiHitsu, enough said. Epilogue to Diamond Dust Rebellion? Slight cussing.
1. Chapter 1: Near Death

OMNOMNOM. ichihitsu. its kinda lk an epilogue to Diamond Dust Rebellion. Again, TAI AND SABER R BUTTING IN. mehehe, tell me when i should stop making them butt in X3 nya~~ oh yea, no hard stuff

--

The lavender-colored ice shattered and cascaded in fountains down the sides of the icy palace. The Soul Society rumbled and shook as giant boulders of the frozen waste hurtled onto the ground, creating scores, gashes, and cuts where it struck the cement floor. Atop the highest point of the tower, Toushiro Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki stood, facing each other. They stared at one another as if stuck in a trance. Their eyes were level even though their height difference was great. Ichigo blinked, the spell was broken. Toushiro looked away and turned his back on the orange-haired shinigami.

"Thank you," he murmured with a slightly annoyed tone. Ichigo, oblivious to the displeasure in his voice, was startled by the sudden act of gratitude. His stance wavered a little and he started forward towards the 10th Division Squad Leader, smiling and shaking his head.

"Being coy really doesn't work for you does it?" he asked, "Not that it really matters now. Let's go to the others." Much to Toushiro's disapproval, he ruffled his hair as he walked by.

Infuriated, he growled, "I'll have you know that even though you have my appreciation, I am still a captain and I do not have to —." He broke off as he noticed a sudden movement behind them. He heard the soft swish of metal as it sliced through the cold air and his eyes caught the bright sheen of light reflecting off a blade. "Look out!" he shouted and shoved Ichigo aside. As he did this, he felt pain erupt from his back and sear down his spine. Numb with agony, Toushiro collapsed onto the icy top of the pillar, his breathing coming out in short, excruciating gasps. Ichigo stumbled clumsily to the side, but quickly regained his footing.

"Hey, what gives, Toushiro?!" He turned around and was rooted to the spot. He watched in horror as bright, crimson blood seeped through Toushiro's haori or captain's cloak as he called it. He saw Toushiro's fists clench and unclench. His eyes were shut tightly. Suddenly, Ichigo heard wild laughter coming from his right. He swiveled his head around and saw the red-haired, female espada. Her hair was completely disheveled and her clothing was in rags. She had numerous cuts and bruises covering her entire body. She had on a maniacal smile and her eyes glinted crazily. She laughed again and swung her sword through thin air, as if trying to cut an unseen enemy.

"How do you like that, huh?" she screamed, "I will have my revenge for Master Kusaka's death!" She continued to battle the invisible foe. Ichigo felt his anger churn and he lunged forward, sword held high.

"Damn you!" he yelled. With one powerful slash of his sword, he sliced her in half and she screamed with agony. Her spiritual pressure began evaporating and he could see black trails rising up and vanishing into thin air. Suddenly, a black flame engulfed her and whisked the remnants away. Her tortured scream still hung in midair. Hastily sheathing his sword, Ichigo ran back to where Toushiro lay. "Toushiro?" he called, getting no response. _Damn it,_ he thought, _why the hell did he protect me?_ Clumsily, he grasped Toushiro's arm and hauled him upright. In his weakened state, however, the silver-haired captain merely crumpled onto the ground again. "Come on," he hissed though clenched teeth. He was about to attempt again when a pair of hands stopped him.

"Allow me," said a voice. Ichigo looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tai. Shuffling aside, he watched as she gently picked up Toushiro, lifting his shoulders off the ground first, then his legs. He heard him whimper softly in pain as splatters of blood splashed onto the ground. Ignoring the crimson stains that slowly stretched across her clothes, Tai cradled Toushiro's head softly on her shoulder and faced Ichigo. "Let's go."

Taking a few steps, Tai leaped off the pillar, followed closely by Ichigo. They bounded through the air on invisible platforms of their own making. He noticed that each time she took off, a few droplets of blood would fall through the space. Ichigo shuddered and thought, _Is Toushiro's wound really deep?_ He felt a strange sense of worry overtake him, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake it off. _What's wrong with me?_

Lower and lower they went, each movement bringing them closer to the ground. When he was close enough, Ichigo dropped down onto the ground and began sprinting. Tai, however, chose to land farther ahead of him on the roof of a squad building and flash-stepped along the slippery tiles. He watched her figure disappear and reappear constantly, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Ichigo's gaze involuntarily fell onto the limp body she carried in her arms. He felt his heart clench and his throat constrict. _Why is it so hard to breathe when I'm near him?_

Sprinting along, he spotted Rangiku Matsumoto, Toushiro's lieutenant. She noticed him and waved, beckoning him over. He signaled for Tai to come with him and she leaped nimbly off the roof. Ichigo slowed his pace and walked besides her as they approached Matsumoto. He watched as her smile vanished as they came closer and her grey-blue eyes turned watery.

"Tai, what happened to Captain Hitsugaya?" She looked at Tai, as if pleading her to tell say that it wasn't true, but Tai returned her gaze with an unreadable look. Afraid that Matsumoto might look his way, Ichigo turned his head away and stared in the other direction. Luckily for him, Matsumoto seemed so at lost that she had forgotten his presence and continued to direct her questions at Tai. "You will heal him won't you?"

"Of course," she replied, "he is my nakama and Ichigo's as well. He is your captain and even if you didn't wish for it I would have done it anyways." Without waiting for an answer, she leaped over her head and onto the roof again, vanishing in the blink of an eye. Matsumoto turned and looked around wildly for Tai.

"Tai, wait!" She was about to run after her when Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"Toushiro will be fine," he said, trying to calm her, "If anyone, Tai should be the one to look after him. Though I should warn you, she doesn't like being disturbed when she's in the middle of treating a patient unless they're well enough already. Well, I do it all the time but still… I think we should just go on with cleaning this place up. It's best for now."

Matsumoto looked down and sighed, trying to gather her thoughts. "You're right," she replied, "Thanks." After a moment, she continued, "Where do you get off having the right to call Captain Hitsugaya by his first name? As lieutenant, I will not stand for this rudeness towards my captain. Desist immediately and go clean something!" She huffed and stormed off.

_Damn it,_ thought Ichigo, _she's returned to her old, bitch-like self. Though I suppose it is better this way._ He scratched his head like he often did when he was irritated and looked up at the sky. _You better get well soon, Toushiro, because I'm not sure how long I can put up with that woman!_

To be continued…

--

still wrkin on eet


	2. Chapter 2: Revival

YARLY SECOND CHAPTER. :| ... =.=

--

Continued…

Toushiro blinked hazily, trying to clear his vision. He took a deep breath and concentrated hard, trying to recognize his surroundings. After a while, he finally realized his position. He was lying face down on his bed; His haori and the upper half of his kimono were draped folded neatly on a chair nearby. Bandages were wound all around his body, from his waist up to the base of his neck. The curtains had been drawn shut so that no light entered and the room was dark and dim. He cursed his eyes for adjusting so slowly to the low-light conditions. Impatiently, he flipped his head around so that he was facing the opposite direction from before. Toushiro was surprised when a furry mass blocked his view. After a few moments, he realized it was Tai in her cat form, curled up besides his head on the pillow. Her paws were tucked underneath her belly and her neck formed a smooth arch so that her head was facing towards her body. Her rounded tail was curled daintily around so that she had almost formed a perfect circle.

Slowly and deliberately, Toushiro moved his hand out from under the sheets. He reached up and gently placed his fingers upon her head, stroking her glossy coat. This tiny movement, however, was more than enough to wake her. Tai flicked her ears and her eyes opened. Even though he could barely see, Toushiro managed to meet her blue eyes with his turquoise-colored ones. She curled up the corners of her lips in what seemed to be a "cat smile" and scooted closer. Tai rested her tiny body against the hollow at the base of his neck, making her body match the outline of his lower jaw and collar. Her tail rhythmically stroked his cheek. The light caress soothed him and he lost himself in a deep slumber.

Tai awoke again a few minutes later. Her keen animal senses had picked up a slight commotion outside in the Squad 10 Office. She used her mind and reached outside the walls of the enclosed room, trying to gather the tastes and scents of the other minds that were outside. She found only two. One was Saber, who she had asked to stand guard and prevent the entry of anyone. _No surprise finding him there_, she thought casually. Just as she was about to explore the other conscience however, it began to grow fainter. The host was leaving the room. She did not bother to chase after it, but instead returned to the blind panther. Tai tapped at the barriers of his mind and Saber responded by removing the protective wall. She stepped inside and was greeted by a flood of memories, thoughts, and senses. Saber quickly shielded them off and she felt him send her a questioning emotion. Tai replied him with a feeling of curiosity. She felt him open the files of his memory, choosing the freshest one and presenting it to her. Their minds merged into that single thought.

_The door slowly slid open and Ichigo stepped inside. Saber flattened his ears and emitted a warning growl. The startled shinigami hesitated before him. "Can I see Toushiro?" Annoyed, Saber bared his teeth and allowed his sabers to slide out to their full length._

"_You already know the answer to that," he growled threateningly, "Do not push my patience."_

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes obviously irritated as well. "Can't I just stand at the door and look in?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I'll just bust my way in." He lunged at Saber. Bad mistake. The big cat merely shot out his paw and caught him around the neck, shoving him onto the ground. Using his elbow, he pinned him down and cut off his air supply. He felt Ichigo's thrashing limbs become weaker and weaker as his lungs used up all oxygen stored in them. Saber released his grip on the other's neck and heard him take in deep breaths. Getting off of him, he probed his mind. He sensed masses of emotions, all bunched up in a disordered cluster. Within these, he sensed friendship, worry, anger, sadness, and something he hadn't expected. It was affection. He looked at him through the metallic plate covering his sightless eyes, allowing them to regain their vision for a few seconds. He saw it there in Ichigo's eyes as well._

_Saber's gaze softened as he slid back into the darkness he was so used to. He allowed his voice to show some sympathy as he said, "I will see what I can do for you. With Tai's permission, I can keep you updated on Toushiro's progress." He felt Ichigo's conscience give off sparks of happiness and relief._

"_Thank you, Saber." He got up, bowed, and left._

The memory faded and Tai sent feelings of amusement to him. He replied with flickers of embarrassment and laughter. Finally, she bade him goodbye and retreated from his mind. He lifted his barricade for her and closed it behind her after she exited.

Returning to her mind, she felt Toushiro stir beside her. He lifted his head off the pillow and mumbled, "Tai?"

"Right here," she replied, pawing his hand.

"Help me sit up, please." Nimbly, Tai jumped off the bed transformed into a human. Toushiro struggled to push himself off the bed. Carefully, Tai reached under him and lifted him up, then settled him back down on the bed so that his legs dangled off the side. Sighing, she plopped down next to him.

"What's the matter?" Toushiro asked, puzzled.

"Oh, it's nothing. Saber just made Ichigo a promise that I'm supposed to fulfill." She let out a whoosh of air.

"Which is—?"

"I'm supposed to keep him updated on your progress." She felt him stiffen next to him. "I'll call him now if you don't mind." Toushiro nodded slowly but said nothing. Though he remained silent, Tai could sense his discomfort. _Still,_ she thought, _a promise is a promise._ She slid her time crystal out of her pocket. It was in the shape of a sphere, the shape she preferred. Toushiro remembered asking her why she always kept it as a sphere; he knew she was able to change its shape as she pleased. His was always a dragon, which he carried in the tiny shell-like capsule on his sash. She had smiled at him and said that a perfect sphere represented a peaceful world, the one she vowed to create through kindness and caring. He watched as she tapped it. It glowed, filling the room with a bright blue light. She used her finger and spelled out Ichigo's name on it. After processing the input information, it flashed, sending signals to Ichigo's time crystal, notifying him that he was being called. Glancing at Toushiro, she got up and said, "I'll make the call outside."

Toushiro nodded, slightly relieved that he would not hear their conversation, yet slightly disappointed because he would not be able to hear Ichigo's voice. He mentally smacked himself for that last thought. _What the hell am I thinking! I can't possibly have feelings for that boy… Can I?_

To be Continued…

--

meh, i dun rlly lk dis chappie


	3. Chapter 3: Calling

Halfway across the Soul Society, Ichigo was busy cleaning up the remnants of the icy battle. Surprised, he yelped as electric zaps shot up his leg. Growling, he thought of Tai. She _always_ did that when she called. He shoved his hand into his pocket and snatched out his time crystal. It was a perfect model of the badge he used to pass as a substitute shinigami. It could function in the same way as well. He had to fiddle with it for a while before he could make it function properly. A clear hologram of Tai projected from it.

"Hi, Ichigo!!"

"Idiot," he growled, "I thought I told you to stop zapping me when you call!"

"Well then, I _won't_ call you and you _won't_ hear about Toushiro's progress." She began writing out "end call" on her crystal.

"No wait, I take that back. I want to know." Tai smiled smugly, but did not continue to spell out the words.

"Well, I'll give you a quick update." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Toushiro's healing pretty well, physically speaking. His wound has already finished scabbing and has formed a scar, which is beginning to peel off nicely. I'd say he could be up and walking in two or three days." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. _Good,_ he thought, _no real damage._

"But, Tai, what do you mean by 'physically'?" He saw Tai finger and tug on a lock of her hair, which was one of the funny habits she performed when she was slightly nervous. _Bingo._

"Uhh…Toushiro seems to be suffering symptoms of…withdrawal…" she trailed off, fingering her hair some more.

"Withdrawal? Is it bad? Does that mean I can't visit him?" Tai heard a pang of sorrow in his voice.

"You can visit him, but I'm not sure how he'll react if you bring other people, so don't tell anyone else."

"Oh," Ichigo thought of Matsumoto, "okay."

"Yea, that's all," said Tai quickly, "I've got to go check on Toushiro now. Bye, Ichigo."

"Bye." She ended the transmission. Still holding his time crystal in hand, Ichigo thought, _Would Toushiro be pissed or pleased if I visited him now?_

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Annoyance

heehee, havnt uploaded in a while. hope u lk this chappie! its kinda short but o wellz. school is limiting mi time D:

ichihitsu~~~ (with the annoyance of a pestering cat) X3

--

Peering inside the quiet room, Tai glanced warily at Toushiro. He was sitting on the floor with his knees bent, his chin resting on them. His teal-colored eyes were blank and he had on a forlorn expression, like a lost kitten. His bare arms were wrapped around his legs as he sat there, looking dejected. _I know something that will _definitely_ cheer him up,_ thought Tai mischievously.

"Little Shiro!" she sang, smiling smugly. Toushiro glared up at her, obviously irritated by the use of his childhood nickname.

"What," he growled, trying his hardest to sound threatening.

"I don't know if you want to hear this or not but…" Tai paused dramatically, taking in a deep breath, "Ichigo's coming over for a visit!" Ichigo never said that he was coming over but her intuition told her that he was definitely going to pay a visit. She waited for Toushiro's reaction.

He was still sitting on the ground, the message taking a few seconds to sink in.

"What the hell, Tai?! What did you tell him?" He scrambled clumsily to his feet, where he stood, bristling. She could tell that is was from anxiety, rather than anger. _His reaction is so…amusing,_ thought Tai. As if satisfied by his response, she smiled innocently.

"I didn't tell Ichigo anything," she replied, her childlike expression still in place, "he just kept asking to see you so I told him to do what he wanted." She purred with amusement and shut the door quickly to evade a well-aimed throw of a pillow. Backing away from the entrance, she bumped into Ichigo, who just happened to come in.

"Oh, hi Ichigo!" she said, greeting him enthusiastically.

"Tai, what did you do now?!" Ichigo hissed with an exasperated tone.

"Mya?"

"Don't use that cute, innocent with me," chided Ichigo, "I just _know _you did something to piss Toushiro off again."

"Tch, so motherly aren't you, Ichigo? No wonder you're still single!" She saw a vein pop out from his forehead. _Oh dear,_ she thought,_ maybe I overdid it a little!_

Seeing this as a good time to make her escape, Tai made an innocent little wave. "I got to run, Ichigo! Duty calls! Bye!" She vanished abruptly into thin air, leaving him still standing, fuming.

--

soooooooooooooooooooooooooo, did u lk it?

reviews and comments r welcomed. no flame pl0x! (though im not sure wat that is XD)


	5. Chapter 5: Finale

LOL, last chapter. i hav left the bleach fandom so mi inspiration is gone. srry D:

--

Continued…

Ichigo muttered darkly to himself. _Damn it,_ he thought, _Tai can be such a pest sometimes. Yet still, why does everyone, including myself, find her company so enjoyable?_ He scratched his head, puzzled by the thought. _Oh well, might as well see how Toushiro is faring. I'm already here anyways._ Cautiously, Ichigo slid the door open and peered inside warily.

Toushiro, having retrieved his pillow, was sitting on his bed, hugging the cushion tight to his chest, his face buried in its soft fleece. Smiling slyly, Ichigo inched the door open little by little until the gap was wide enough for him to fit through. He slinked through the narrow breach and crept noiselessly up to Toushiro. Crouching down, he waited patiently. After what seemed like a few minutes, Toushiro lifted his head gradually, eyes still closed. Ichigo gazed at his childlike face, taking in every dip and curve of its structure. He marveled at the peaceful expression he wore, and how soft his lips looked in the dimly-lit room. As if breaking out of a trance, Toushiro's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was a pair of auburn eyes, looking intently into his own aqua-colored ones. He promptly shrieked.

Startled, Ichigo jerked his face back and sat down hard. Toushiro scrambled backwards on his bed, hitting his head hard as he collided into the wall. Tears sprang into his eyes and threatened to leak out as he clutched the back of his head. Hissing with pain, he blinked hazily. The world reeled out of control before his eyes and the smarting pain from the impact interfered with his senses. Suddenly, he felt the bed disappear from beneath him. He felt strong hands rubbing the back of his head, massaging it until the pain ebbed away to a dull throb. Rubbing his eyes, Toushiro made an effort to clear his vision. He found himself sitting in Ichigo's lap, leaning against his broad chest, his nicely-toned arms wrapped around his shoulders. He nearly jumped as he felt Ichigo nuzzle him fondly on the head.

"Are you okay?" asked Ichigo sincerely.

"No," he retorted gruffly, looking away from the orange-haired teen, flushing bright red as he did so.

"What's the matter?"

"You're the problem," snapped Toushiro angrily, causing Ichigo to flinch back in alarm.

"Me? How am I your problem?"

"Not just you. Tai, too. You both treat me like I'm still a child, asking me ridiculous questions, like, 'Are you okay?' I respect Tai to some degree, looking out for me like an older sibling, because she's so much older than me, but you? I'm at least 200 years older than you! I don't need your sympathy! I don't want anyone's pity! I hate it when either of you sneak up on me and try to scare the shit out of me! Why can't you just leave me alone? Just one stalker is enough for me!"

The bitter words flowed from his mouth. He couldn't stop them. He had held back for too long…far too long. Having said all this, he shuddered, still sitting in Ichigo's lap. He waited for him to push him off, to yell back at him, to curse him and tell him that he didn't care for him either. It didn't happen. As he felt endless waves of regret crash down upon him, Ichigo did something unexpected. Toushiro froze as he felt Ichigo's arms wrap around his side, pulling him tightly into his chest. His skin prickled with unease as he stayed unmoving, both holding their positions for a long time. The silence unnerved him so finally he broke it.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" inquired Ichigo, "Why what?"

"Why do you care so much?" There was a long pause from Ichigo.

"Because…" he started, then stopped again, turning red, "because I like you." Before Toushiro could utter a single word, Ichigo spun him around. Their lips met.

Finé

--

AOHNOEZ. stooooooooooooooooopid ending. mi bad. iono how old shiro is so yea :D

ty 2 all ya subscribers who stayed wid me till the end X3 i started on a grimmulqui story so if ya wanna read it, check out mi profile. its based on a youtube vid i sawz. \\\ i finished it while i was writing this story.


End file.
